Fights Among Cousins
by Charmedchic72
Summary: Who is this demon and what are the kids gonna do about it? find out in Chapter 6...NOW UP! Then review
1. Chapter 1!

Disclaimer: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews, Leo Wyatt, Cole Turner, and all other characters that have appeared in the series "Charmed" together with the names, titles, and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. Any other characters, this story idea, and this story itself are my own creation.  
  
Fights Among Cousins  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
"Mom, have you seen my algebra homework?" Whitney asked with frustration.  
  
"Where was the last place you saw it?"  
  
Whitney thought then yelled, "Carli!"  
  
"What, what, what - why does everyone always yell for me? Whit, your algebra homework's in your light purple folder in your backpack," Carli said coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey sweetie, you take after your dad."  
  
"Mommi, what do you mean?" Carli asked confused.  
  
"Your dad gets yelled for, too, you know, just for different reasons."  
  
"Hey, come on, we're going to be late," Prue said running down the stairs, "wait - where's Summer?"  
  
"Coming Prue, hold your horses!" Summer said while running down the stairs and telekinetically picking up her backpack.  
  
"Hey - that was personal gain!"  
  
"No it was not, Whitney! I did it so you three wouldn't be late to school!" was Summer's retort.  
  
Carli quickly interrupted with, "Will you two stop it before we're all late to school anyway!"  
  
"Bye Mom," Prue said picking Summer up and leaving.  
  
"Bye," Summer said as she was being carried out the door.  
  
"You two better go, bye."  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
"Bye Mommi," Carli said with a hug, "hey Whit, wait for me."  
  
*Prue's Car*  
  
"Hey, you can't do that!" Prue exclaimed.  
  
Why not? I just did. Thought Summer.  
  
"Hey, I heard that," Prue said indignantly.  
  
"That's not fair, Prue, I hate it when you read my thoughts." Summer said hotly, "Make her stop Whitney."  
  
"What do you want me to do? It's Prue's car, she gets to decide what music we listen to, even if it is that classical crap. You know, Prue doesn't have to give you a ride to school. You could walk or ride the bus." Whitney said, trying to make peace.  
  
Carli added, "How about you two call a truce? Prue, don't read Summer's thoughts and Summer, don't telekinetically change the radio station."  
  
"Okay, Truce," Summer said with a sigh.  
  
"Truce. You know, Summer, you could bring your CD player with you to listen to in the car." Prue said while pulling to a stop, "Bye Carli, see you after school."  
  
"Bye Prue, Bye Summer, Bye Whit." Carli said as she got out and shut the door.  
  
"Urgh," Whitney said in frustration, "what does demise mean?"  
  
"Why?" Prue asked suspiciously, "Do you have another vocabulary test you haven't studied for?"  
  
"I studied, just not a whole lot," Whitney explained.  
  
"It means death, especially to some one in a lofty position," Summer explained from the back seat.  
  
"How did you know that?" Whitney asked with surprise, "Did you cast Aunt Phoebe's smart spell?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't do that. Mom would kill me if I did. Bye Guys." Summer said as she got out of the car.  
  
"Later sis." Prue said  
  
"Bye Sum." Said Whitney.  
  
"Hey, you always tell Carli and Summer that we're gonna be late but we never are."  
  
"I know, but we could be." Prue replied.  
  
They pulled up to the high school and got out.  
  
Prue said, "don't forget after we pick Carli up we have to go get Summer at soccer practice."  
  
"Okay," Whitney said, "then at 6:30 we have to be back at school to practice before the game. See you later Prue."  
  
A/N: can you guess who their parents are? A/N: Oh - I love suspense! 


	2. Classes and Cousins

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
~*In this chapter I'm gonna tell you all about my characters so it will be less confusing*~  
  
Prudence Alisha Halliwell-Wyatt: She is 16, junior. -Powers: Telepathy, duplication & orbing -Nickname: Prue or Ali -Parents: Piper and Leo -Musical preference: Classical -Extra curricular activities: Cheerleading  
  
Whitney Paige Halliwell-Wyatt: She is 14, freshman. -Powers: Freezing (Molecular Inhibition) & premonitions (Precognition) -Nickname: Whit -Parents: Piper and Leo -Musical preference: Country -Extra curricular activities: Cheerleading  
  
Carli Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt: She is 11, 6th grader. -Powers: To find things & to find lost witches -Nickname: Car, Mel, or Carmel -Parents: Piper and Leo -Musical preference: Pop -Extra curricular activities: Playing Clarinet  
  
Summer Jean Halliwell-Wyatt: She is 8, 3rd grader. -Powers: Telekinesis -Nickname: Sum or Summy -Parents: Piper and Leo -Musical preference: Soft rock -Extra curricular activities: Soccer  
  
Candace Nicole Halliwell-Turner: She is 14, freshman. -Powers: Shimmering & Levitation -Nickname: Andi -Parents: Phoebe and Cole -Musical preference: Country -Extra curricular activities: Cheerleading  
  
Brianna Michelle Halliwell-Turner: She is 14, freshman. -Powers: Energy balls & astral projection -Nickname: Bri -Parents: Phoebe & Cole -Musical preference: Country -Extra curricular activities: Cheerleading  
  
Kayli Elizabeth Halliwell-Turner: She is 8½, 3rd grader. -Powers: Telekinesis -Nickname: Kay, Liz or Lizzie -Parents: unknown. She was an innocent who had no parents then Phoebe and Cole adopted her. -Musical preference: none -Extra curricular activities: Soccer  
  
Bryce Phillip Matthews/Halliwell-Tazter: He is 17, junior. -Powers: Healing, orbing & telekinetic orbing (calling thing & they orb to him) -Nickname: Bry -Parents: Paige and Jordan -Musical preference: Pop -Extra curricular activities: Football  
  
Brett Nathaniel Matthews/Halliwell-Tazter: He is 7, 2nd grader. -Powers: Orbing -Nickname: none -Parents: Paige and Jordan -Musical preference: Soft rock -Extra curricular activities: Tee ball  
  
Tiffany Ann Matthews/Halliwell-Tazter: She is 5, kindergartener. -Powers: Premonition (precognition) -Nickname: Tiff -Parents: Paige and Jordan -Musical preference: Pop -Extra curricular activities: Basketball  
  
Jordan Tazter: He is Paige's husband. -Powers: telepathy A/N: The teacher's name in this chapter is actually a teacher I had last year and she was an awesome teacher. Also in chapter 1 Whitney had Algebra homework and a vocabulary test she hadn't studied for.please ignore that.because in this chapter it is the first day of school.  
  
Fights among cousins ~Chapter 2~  
  
Teacher calls roll.  
  
"Ms. Grant?" Ms. Akers asked. Hillary Grant answered, "Here." "Ms. Halliwell-Turner?" Ms. Akers asked. In unison Brianna and Candace answer, "Which one?" Ms. Akers reply was, "Oh, Sorry. Ms. Brianna Halliwell-Turner?" Brianna answered, "Here." Ms. Akers then asked, "Ms. Candace Halliwell-Turner?" Candace's reply was, "Here." Ms. Akers then said, "Ms.another Halliwell - oh wait its Halliwell-Wyatt. Are you all related?" "Unfortunately yes, we are related." Whitney replied soberly. Brianna's retort was, "How come you get to be the unfortunate one?" Ms. Akers quickly stopped their argument with, "Girls, would you please quit arguing and let me ask the questions?" Whitney, Brianna, and Candace all answer with, "Yes, mam." Ms. Akers then asked, "Okay now, Candace, are you all sisters or stepsisters or something or what?" Candace's slightly exasperated reply was, "Well, obviously Bri and I are twins. Whitney is our older cousin." Brianna muttered, "Only by seven days." Whitney come back was, "Bri, that is not fair. I can't control when I was born." Brianna nonchalantly said, "Whatever." "Well, I can't and I don't see why you hold it against me." Whitney said, frustrated. Brianna started, "I." Ms. Akers interrupted with, "Girls!" Whitney and Brianna, both with surprise, said, "Sorry." Ms. Akers then, in exhaustion, said, "Just.please be quiet." Whitney and Brianna again replied with, "Yes, mam." Ms. Akers goes on calling roll. Note: Bri, What is your problem? You have hated me since you could talk. That's what, like, eleven years? I just wanna know why? Your Cuzin, Whitney Whitney, I don't hate you - I dislike you with a passion (lots of passion.) And its 12 years. Every year, everyone gets all excited and we have a party but at the party you're already a year older and Andi and I aren't yet. ~Bri~ Bri, Everyone knows that when you dislike someone with a passion that it is just a nice way to say you hate them. You know, we could ask our parents and celebrate our birthdays on your birthday every other year and on my birthday every other year. You know, switch out. Your Cuzin, Whitney P.S. I thought you hated me because of cheerleading. And if that is the one of the reasons, then why don't you hate Prue? She's captain.  
  
About two minutes later Whitney freezes the room, and exclaims, "Brianna!"  
  
"What? Why did you freeze the room?" Brianna asked, confused.  
  
"Bri, I think she froze the room to keep you from hurting someone," Candace answered pointing to Brianna's left hand.  
  
"Oh, My, God!" Brianna said seeing the energy ball that had formed in her hand, "Sorry, I was slightly pissed off at Whitney for the cheerleading remark. You ranking higher than me on the cheerleading squad has nothing to do with it."  
  
"Okay, well, we can discuss this later," Whitney said, "the class is about to unfreeze."  
  
Class unfreezes.  
  
"Okay class, now we will get our locker assignments. We have nine lockers and twenty people. That means seven lockers will have two people and two lockers will have three people. As long as there are no disagreements," Ms. Akers said glaring at Brianna and Whitney, "you can choose who you share your locker with."  
  
Whitney and Brianna in unison say, "Andi!"  
  
"Guys, before you start arguing, which I know you were about to do, we can all three share a locker," was Candace's reply.  
  
"Okay," Brianna said with a sigh.  
  
Whitney groaned but agreed with, "Sure."  
  
Ms. Akers writes down who's sharing lockers and then tells everyone their locker number.  
  
Ms. Akers said, "Whitney, Brianna, and Candace you'll be in locker number 37."  
  
"Okay," Candace said, answering for all of them.  
  
Ms. Akers finishes giving out locker numbers.  
  
"Now I will give you your schedules for the first semester." Ms. Akers stated, "Ms. Grant?" She hands Hillary her schedule. "Ms. Brianna?" She hands Brianna her schedule. "Ms. Candace?" She hands Candace her schedule. "Ms. Whitney?" She hands Whitney her Schedule. "Mr. Howard?" The teacher proceeds to call names and pass out schedules. "Okay class, we have about three minutes left in homeroom. Until then you may discuss your schedules or whatever," Ms. Akers said, again glancing at Brianna and Whitney, "quietly. When the bell rings go to your first period."  
  
"What are your classes, Andi?" Whitney asked curiously.  
  
"I have World History first. Then second I have Gym. Third I have Honors English. Last I have Academic Orientation." Replied Candace.  
  
"That's cool," Whitney said, "we have three classes together. We don't have second together."  
  
"Wait," Brianna interrupted, "what class do you have second?"  
  
"Home Ec," Whitney replied, "why?"  
  
"Because," Brianna stated, "I have those three classes with Andi. My second class is also Home Ec."  
  
Bell rings for first period.  
  
~Fade out. End of chapter two~ A/N: This was their first day of high school in case you did not get that. I know this chapter was kind of boring but it is needed to move the story forward. Please review. Review if you love it and want me to continue. Review if you hate it and want me to burn it. Just please review. You know, I had fun writing it so even if you don't review I still enjoyed it, but please do review anyway. 


	3. Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: See chapter one!  
  
~*Fights Among Cousins*~  
  
~Chapter 3: Elementary School~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~*San Francisco Primary School*~  
  
"Hey Lizzie! Hey Aunt Phoebe!" Summer said, catching up to her aunt and cousin.  
  
"Hey kiddo," Phoebe said to her niece.  
  
"Hi Sum," Kayli replied, "We have soccer practice after school, right?"  
  
"Yeah, do you need a ride home?" Summer answered and asked.  
  
"If Prue won't mind, that would be great, right mom?" Kayli replied.  
  
"Sure Lizzie. You can stay at Piper's till five and I'll pick you up then, kay?" Phoebe said hurriedly.  
  
"Okay. Bye Mom," Kayli said when they had reached the girls' classroom.  
  
"Bye Aunt Phoebe!" Summer exclaimed.  
  
"Bye girls. See you at five," Phoebe replied hugging them both.  
  
~*Different Hallway (Same School)*~  
  
Paige is walking down the hallway and they [Paige, Brett, & Tiffany] come to Brett's classroom. Paige walks Brett into the classroom and says, "Bye."  
  
Brett says, "Bye Mom, bye Tiff."  
  
Tiffany says, "Bye," and Paige and Tiffany walk to another classroom. When they get there Tiffany says, "Mommy, don't leave me."  
  
The teacher, Ms. Marshall squats down to Tiffany's height and says, "Don't you want to go and play with the other kids?"  
  
Tiffany answers, "No, I wanna go home with my Mommy," she was now behind Paige with her arms wrapped tightly around Paige's leg and she looked like she was about to cry.  
  
A little girl, who had been playing with blocks across the room, walked over to them and said, "Hi. I'm Jennifer. Who are you? Do you wanna come play with me?"  
  
Tiffany's shyness began to melt away as she said, "Hi Jennifer. I'm Tiffany. Bye Mom."  
  
"Bye Tiff," Paige said as she watched her only daughter walk off to play with Jennifer. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I know this chapter was really short, but at least it is another chapter. *Clap, Clap* I wrote chapter 3! 


	4. Chaos and Cutting Class

Disclaimer:  See chapter one!!

~*Fights Among cousins*~

~Chapter 4: Chaos and Cutting Class~

A/N:  Okay, I decided to just sit down and write.  And then I actually did sit down and write…so here is chapter 4 and, added bonus, it is longer than all the other chapters, so far.  Sorry it took so long– my muse was on strike.  Anyway– chapter 4 has some action and power use.  T.O. means telekinetically orb.  Also, I put thoughts in italics. So, read, review, and enjoy!!

~Sammi~

~2nd period: Home Ec~

Ms. Johnson, the Home Ec teacher, said, "Okay, we'll start out by calling role and assigning partners.  The partner you get will be your partner for the whole semester and there will be no changing whatsoever.  Everyone understand?"

Everyone nods but Brianna raises her hand.  Ms. Johnson asks, "What?"

"How will partners be assigned?"

"Alphabetically."

"Oh," Brianna said thinking _Oh, no.  That means my partner is either Stephanie Foster or Whitney.  Which is worse?  Stephanie is probably worse because if I'm partnered with Stephanie then Whitney will get partnered with Avery.  I really don't want Whitney partnered with Whitney and if I'm partnered with Whitney then Avery will be partnered with Syd.  I trust Syd, so, I guess I'd rather be partnered with Whitney._

After role was called Ms. Johnson started assigning partners.  Brianna, who was startled when her name was called, said, "Yeah?"

Ms. Johnson seemed slightly angry with Brianna for daydreaming but preceded anyway saying, "You will be partnered with Ms. Halliwell-Wyatt."

"Okay," Brianna said, resigned in her efforts to stay away from her arch-nemesis, which just happened to be her cousin.

~2nd period: Science (Prue & Bryce's class)~

Prue, who is sitting in class daydreaming, passing notes, and completely ignoring the science teacher, suddenly hears a slightly panicked voice in her head.  The voice was shouting and could not recognize the voice.  She thought for a minute and then realized it was her Uncle Jordan.  Prue thought _Calm down Uncle Jordan and tell me why you are so frantic._

Her uncle's thought came back through loud and clear.  He thought _There is a._

Then he stopped and Prue got really worried.  Even though he hadn't finished his thought, Prue could guess what the next word was going to be: demon.  When her Uncle Jordan didn't send her another telepathic message she realized he was probably hurt.  She passed a note to Bryce, who was sitting behind her.  The note read as follows:

Bry,

I think your dad is hurt.  He sent me a telepathic message and he was all panicky.  After I calmed him down he said, "There is a."  He didn't finish his sentence.  My guess is it was 'there is a demon.'  If I'm right then the only reason he would stop sending me messages is if he's hurt and there is no one to heal him.  I think you, Whit, the twins, and I need to get out of school, get home, and try to help. 'Kay?  And I have a plan.

WB ASAP,

Prue Ali

Okay P.A.– What's the plan?

-Bry

Bry,

First, write a short note explaining to Whit, Bri, and Andi and I'll duplicate it.  Then, you T.O. the notes to them.  Next, I'll get excused to go to the restroom and call the main office on my cell and duplicate my mom's voice (or your mom's or Aunt Phoebe's) to try and get us out.  If that doesn't work then don't worry– I have a back up plan.

Love,

Prue Ali

Okay, that works.  Let's go for it.  I'll write that note right now.

-Bry

Bryce set to work on writing a note to Whit, Andi, and Bri.  He left a blank space where the name was to go so that he could fill it in after Prue duplicated it.  When he finished this is how the not read:

Dear ,

We have a problem.  Actually our parents have a problem.  A demon.  My dad, your Uncle Jordan, talked to Prue (telepathically.)  He said "There is a," we guess the next word was demon.  Prue has a plan.  She is going to duplicate our moms' voices calling the office from her cell from the bathroom to try and get us out of school.

Love and Peace,

B.P. and P.A.

P.S.  Prue has a back up plan.

Prue read the note and duplicated it twice.  She handed them back to Bryce and he wrote a name on each.  Prue turned around and softly said, "T.O. them and I'll go call."

Bryce replied, "Okay."

Prue walked up to the teacher and asked to be excused to go to the restroom.

~2nd period: Home Ec~

"No, that isn't right, you add one and a half sticks of softened margarine," Brianna told Whitney.  They were supposed to be coming up with a cookie recipe.

"Okay, my mom was a professional chef and she's the one who taught me how to cook and you are seriously standing there arguing with me?"  Whitney asked, genuinely surprised.

"Just 'cause your mom is a great cook, and she really is, doesn't mean you automatically know everything about cooking," Brianna argued.

"I am not claiming to know everything about cooking, but I do know how much margarine to put in cookies," Whitney said, getting frustrated.

~Girl's Restroom~

"Yes, their Uncle Jordan has been injured very badly," Prue said in her Piper voice, "and we're not sure," Prue duplicated her mother crying.

Prue started over, this time with her Leo duplicated voice, "I'm sorry.  My wife is very emotional.  As she was saying we're not sure how long Jordan's got left.  So we want the kids to see their uncle, or in Bryce's case his dad, just in case he doesn't make it.  So is it possible for you to dismiss Prue and Whitney Halliwell-Wyatt, Candace and Brianna Halliwell-Turner, and Bryce Matthews/Halliwell-Tazter?"

"This dismissal is only possible if they have transportation," The school secretary replied to Prue.

"Prue and Bryce both have cars," Prue said, still in her Leo duplicated voice, "We appreciate this, thank you."

"Your welcome and I will call them to go momentarily," replied the school secretary.

~Home Ec room, a few minutes earlier~

"Next is one cup of flour," Whitney stated confidently.

"Flour?"  Brianna asked and Whitney nodded.

"In cookies?"  Brianna was still skeptical.

"Yes.  Oh my god.  Bri your pocket…it sort of," Whitney then dropped her voice really low, "orbed."

Brianna felt her pockets and pulled out a note, "Hey, yours just did it, too."

Whitney pulled an identical note out of her pocket.  They both read their notes and Brianna let out a small gasp, Whitney said, "Oh," and for the first time in a long time both cousins were silent.

~Science class~

Prue walked in and sat down saying, "All systems are go!"

Bryce's reply was, "So, I guess the plan worked?"

"Yeah, perfectly."

There was a beep and the secretary's voice came over the speaker, "Ms. Hill?"

"Yes?"  Was the science teacher's reply.

The secretary said, "Could you please send Prue Halliwell-Wyatt and Bryce Matthews/Halliwell-Tazter to sign out, please?"

"Yes, I will," then she spoke directly to Prue and Bruce, handing them a piece of paper, "try and get this signed by Friday and try to bring in your five dollar fee by Friday, also.

Prue said, "sure."

Bryce said, "yeah."

"So, Prue, I wonder what exactly has happened?"

"No idea, but I hope it isn't too bad," Prue replied.

They got to the office, pretending they had no idea why they were getting signed out.  The secretary told them how Jordan was "sick."  She also told them to wait on Brianna, Candace, and Whitney.

Candace got there next and asked, "What happened?"

"Uncle Jordan's sick," Prue said.

When Candace signed out she had tears glistening in her eyes.  About a minute later Brianna and Whitney walked in arguing about sugar.  When Brianna saw her twin she asked, "What's wrong Andi?"

"Uncle Jordan, he's sick," Candace replied, still crying.

Whitney and Brianna signed out.  They all walked out to the front parking lot.  Candace was still crying.  Finally Bryce asked her, "Andi, did you not read the note?"

Candace was confused, "Note?"

"Check your pockets," Bryce suggested.

Candace found and read the note saying, "Oh, a demon."  Candace was used to demons.  She was not used to close relatives being sick.

When they got to their cars Brianna and Candace went with Bryce and Whitney went with Prue.  The drive home, in both vehicles, was silence and both Bryce and Prue drove a bit fast.

When they got to the manor everything looked normal, from the outside.  They could easily assume all their parents were there since that is where they had the most power and that was where the Book of Shadows was located.

They all got out and walked to the front door.  Bryce was reaching to open the door when Prue stopped him and said, "Wait, what if the demon's still inside?"

Whitney's seemingly logical answer was, "I'll just freeze it."

Prue, who always thought before she acted, said, "And what if it doesn't freeze?"

Whitney's somewhat smart-alecky reply was, "Then, we run."

Bryce interrupted before Prue and Whitney started arguing, "I really don't think the demon is in there waiting on us or anything.  Demons don't usually wait.  Besides if there is a demon then Andi can shimmer Bri out and Whit can orb out with Prue or me.  Okay?"  At this everyone nodded.  They realized they wouldn't know anything till they went in and they couldn't be completely prepared.  They discussed it for a few minutes and decided to go in the back door so that if there was a demon still there and it attacked it would less likely be noticed.  The next-door neighbors were Phoebe, Cole, and their kids in Dan's old house and Paige, Jordan, and their kids on the right.  There was no likelihood of them noticing since they were probably at the manor anyway.

They walked up to the back door and Prue said, "I'm not going in first."

"Me neither," Whitney agreed.  It was at times like this that everyone thought they acted like Piper in a sort of stubborn, cautious way.

"I'll go," Brianna and Candace chorused.  They looked at each other and simultaneously said, "No, I'll go."  In this they showed not only their mother's curiosity but also both their parents' stubbornness.

Bryce interrupted before their argument could go any further, "Guys, it really doesn't matter who goes in first.  Why don't you both go?  That way if there is a demon Bri can throw energy balls at him and if that doesn't work then Andi can shimmer you guys back out here.  Okay?"

"Okay," they both agreed.

Brianna opened the back door, which was unlocked as always, and her and Candace tiptoed in as quietly as possible.  In the kitchen it looked as if someone, probably Piper, had been cooking but had to leave suddenly.

When they got to the living room it looked like a tornado had blown through recently.  At first they found no demons or people.  Then Candace noticed someone lying on the couch, "Bri, you look 'cause I don't want to," Candace said turning from the couch.

Brianna walked over to the couch and said, "Oh, it's Uncle Jordan, but he still has a pulse.  I think he's just unconscious."

Candace finally looked and said, "We should get Bryce to try and heal him."

A/N:  So I'm not sure why I decided to make this the end of the chapter four, but I did, so, now that you've reached the end please review.


	5. Jordan's Explanation

Disclaimer: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews, Leo Wyatt, Cole Turner, and all other characters that have appeared in the series "Charmed" together with the names, titles, and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network.  No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.  Any other characters, this story idea, and this story itself are my own creation.

~*Fights Among Cousins*~

~Chapter 5: Jordan's Explanation~

~*~*~

A/N: Sorry it took sooooooo long!!  I know I has been like three months or more and I am sooooooo sorry.  I had problems…my muse was on strike, then vacation, and when she wasn't on strike or vacation…that was when I had geometry.  Now you get to know most of what really went on at the manor.

~*~*~

~Manor~

Candace finally looked and said, "We should get Bryce to try and heal him."

"Okay," Brianna said, "I'll stay here with Uncle Jordan and you go get them."

Candace ran out and found her three cousins in the kitchen.  They had gotten worried and came into look for Candace and Brianna.  She told them what her and Brianna had found.  They all ran back to the living room.  Bryce got there first and began to heal his dad.

Within a minute or so Jordan woke up, coughing.  Bryce asked, "Dad, are you okay?"  Jordan managed to nod between coughs.

Candace, Brianna, Whitney, and Prue had all managed to move away enough debris to sit down and Bryce was still in the floor on his knees when Jordan's coughing managed to subside.

As soon as Jordan caught his breath, he sat up, and said, "I'm fine."  Bryce got up off the floor and sat down beside his dad on the couch.

Everything was silent for a minute, but then Prue spoke up, "What exactly happened here, Uncle Jordan?"

"Well, I don't know exactly what happened, but I'll tell you what I do know," Jordan began, "Paige and I came in the back, through the kitchen door, because Paige needed to tell her sisters something before we went to work.  I had to take her to work because her car is in the shop, so I cam in with her."

Jordan paused and took a deep breath, "Piper was in the kitchen cooking something.  We sat down in the kitchen and had some coffee while Paige and Piper talked."

"Then the doorbell rang and we heard the door slam shut soon after.  Piper said, 'don't worry it's only Phoebe.  She never waits for anyone to answer the door.'  Next we heard someone come down the stairs," Jordan paused but then started having another coughing fit.  Whitney jumped up and ran to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water.  She handed it to her uncle.

After Jordan calmed down again he resumed the story, "I just assumed it was Leo coming down the stairs.  The next thing we knew there was a loud crashing sound.  Piper, Paige, and I ran in to the living room and found Cole and Leo unconscious on the floor and Phoebe fighting off the demon.  Next the demon caught Phoebe's leg mid-kick and flung her against the clock."

All this talking seemed to be wearing Jordan out.  He paused.  After about five minute Candace prompted him to go on, "What happened next, Uncle J?"

"Piper ran to Leo and Paige went to see if Phoebe was okay."  Jordan continued slowly, "I tried, pretty unsuccessfully, to fend off the demon, but after about a minute he threw me on the couch.  I landed pretty hard, but was okay.  Phoebe was back up and fighting with a little help from Paige while Piper tried to move Leo and Cole out of the line of fire.  That was when I tried to telepathically contact Prue, although I was kinda frantic.  After I was calmed down and said '_there is a' _something hit the couch and it must have hit pretty hard because it caused me to blackout.  The next thing I knew I was waking up here and you were all here.  I have no idea where everyone went.

~*~*~

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.  Sorry again it took so long.  Questions?  Comments?  Criticism?  PLEASE REVIEW.

~*~*~


	6. What to do

Disclaimer: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews, Leo Wyatt, Cole Turner, and all other characters that have appeared in the series "Charmed" together with the names, titles, and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network.  No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.  Any other characters, this story idea, and this story itself are my own creation.

~*~*~*~

~*Fights Among Cousins*~

~Chapter 6: What to do  ~

~*~*~*~

A/N: Okay, so you know how Carli Melinda had like three nicknames?  Well the reason is because different relatives call her different things, okay?  Got it, good.

~*~*~*~

After Jordan had finished re-telling his story Prue asked him, "Do you think you could descried this demon so we can ID him in the Book of Shadows?"

"Yeah, I think so," was Jordan's somewhat weak reply.

Whitney said, "I'll go get the book," at the same time as Brianna said, "I'll go get it from the attic."  Whitney and Brianna looked at each other.

They were about to argue when Candace said, "Please guys, not now.  I'll go and get the book," with that she stood up and walked toward the stairs.

When Candace left Prue asked, "Do you need anything Uncle J?"

His reply was, "No, I'm fine, really," but Prue took his empty glass and went to fill it with more water anyway.

Prue and Candace both returned at about the same time.  "I got the book," Candace said as she descended the last few steps and walked to the couch and sat down by her Uncle Jordan.

Whitney stood up, walked over, and sat down on the other side of Jordan as Prue came over and sat down the glass of water in front of Jordan.

"What did the demon look like?"  Brianna asked.

"He was really tall, like 6½ feet tall," Jordan said, "His skin was dark blue, not quite navy but a really dark blue.  He had some kind of symbols or something under his right eye.  His eyes were a deep yellow."  As he was talking Candace was flipping through the Book of Shadows, looking for a demon matching Jordan's description.  "That's pretty much all I remember, except for the claws," Jordan explained, "he head really large claws."

All this time Candace had continued to flip the pages of the BOS.  Suddenly she stopped and gasped, "Is this the demon Uncle Jordan?"  she asked, showing him the hideous picture in the book.

"Yep," Jordan said, looking at the picture, "That's him, only he's uglier and meaner looking in person."

"It says he has the powers of mental manipulation and fire throwing," Candace said, reading form the book.  "He also has the power of temporary invisibility, but it can only last for up to fifteen minutes at a time.  He seems kinda low level to kidnap three witches, a whitelighter, and a demon, don't cha think?"

"He may have gotten more powers since this entry was put in the book," Whitney suggested.

"Yeah, I mean, he seems powerful," Candace said, "but he just doesn't seem THAT powerful, ya know?  He would have to have a whole lot of power to kidnap the world's three most powerful witches, their whitelighter, and my dad, who use to be the most powerful demon ever.  I mean, think about it, maybe he has an accomplice or something."

Prue spoke up, "I wish Mel were here."

"What could Car do?"  Whitney asked, momentarily forgetting about her little sister's power to find lost witches.

Prue almost laughed at Whitney's forgetfulness, "Her powers, Whit."

"Oh, yeah, duh," Whitney said, realizing how forgetful she had been, "Yeah but she's still in school for like," Whitney paused to look at her watch, "2½ hours."

"I know.  So Andi, who is this demon and how do we vanquish him?"  Prue asked her cousin.

Candace looked up, "Well his name is Gilwhatsabob and the book doesn't say how to vanquish him."  Candace flipped the book page and looked at the back, "Nope, no vanquishing spell."

Brianna was slightly annoyed at this, "How can there be a demon that is powerful enough to kidnap **all** our parents and there not be a way to vanquish him.  This is really frustrating."

Whitney thought then said, "Well, then, why can't we just use a power of three spell?"

Prue looked at her sister, "Did you forget our distinct lack of the power of three?"

"No, just think about it, our moms are the power of three, right?"

Candace said, "Yeah, so what are you getting at?"

"Well, then don't you think any three of us could also make up the power of three?"

"Okay Whit I don't see why not," Prue started, "but what if we try it and then when we face the demon it doesn't work?  What if it backfires, what then Whit?  We need a foolproof plan and yours just doesn't seem to be foolproof.  All of our parents' lives as well as our own are at risk here."

"What if there isn't a foolproof plan in this situation, Prue?"  Whitney asked her sister.

Bryce, who had been sitting quietly watching his dad through pretty much this whole conversation, suddenly spoke up, he sounded slightly angry, "Will you two please stop with the what ifs.  We can't know what's gonna happen until it happens."

"Bryce, we have to look at everything that could possibly go wrong, otherwise, we might not vanquish this demon," Brianna said, "or worse, we could all die."

~*~*~*~

A/N:  You have reached the end of yet another chapter, which means that I have finished writing yet another chapter.  I'm sorry that I left this chapter as kind of a morbid cliffhanger, but that just means that you'll be ready to read the next chapter, if it ever gets written.  So please tell me what you thought.  Did you love it?  Did you hate it?  Please share with me what you loved, what you hated, what you thought of this chapter.

Peace, Love, and Oreos,

Sammi

~*~*~*~

Okay so I also have several other fanfics started and plan to start posting another one soon, but I don't know which one to post.  So I am going to tell you the names of them and you can vote.  They all have at least one chapter already written and some have a lot more than one chapter.  So here they are:

"That Girl"

"Baby Phoebe"

"Piper Teaches"

"For Dylan and Jordan"

"Remembering and Moving On…Almost"

"Stranded"

I am also working on a story called "Madison" and a songfic for "Goodbye to You," but they have neither one gotten very far yet.

So when you review please vote for which fanfic you would like posted next and I will post the one with the most votes soon.


End file.
